1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sample feed structure and refers more particularly to a feed auger including a tapered, helical, flexible fin thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, feed augers have generally included rigid, helical fins which have been untapered over their entire radius. Wherein the feed augers of the past have been in conjunction with the rigid troughs, they have been damaged by large, hard articles placed in the trough. Further, feed augers of the past have not generally been contructed of a plastic sleeve with a flexible fin thereon molded over a rigid cylindrical member having spaced apart, annular, external recesses therein for rotation therewith without relative axial movement therebetween.